Nuestro Amor es más Fuerte
by Sakari1495
Summary: Es un fic de ShunxAlice y otras parejas de bakugan que deberan enfrentar los terribles problemas que se avecinan
1. Chapter 1

Bueno amigos soy nueva este es un fic de ShunxAlice y también de otras parejas espero lo disfruten

* * *

Nuestro amor es más fuerte

_*Al fin regrese todo ha cambiado, mejor voy a dar un paseo por el parque*_-dijo Shun

Todo está muy tranquilo-dijo Shun- hasta que una linda chica choco con la espalda deShun lo que hizo que volteara rápidamente.

Lo siento-dijo una chica pelirroja- no me fijaba por donde caminaba-hasta que la chica alzo la mirada y vio los hermosos ojos amarillos del chico con el que se había topado y se sonrojo.

No te preocupes solo debes tener más cuidado, me llamo Shun Kazami y el tuyo-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Alice estaba nerviosa esos ojos con los que el chico la miraba lo habían hipnotizado.

Este… tengo prisa disculpa-dijo Alice nerviosa

_*Que hermosa chica y que mirada más linda*_- dijo Shun

_*Porque dije eso, porque me puse así yo nunca actuó así y que ojos más hermosos*_- pensaba Alice mientras corría.

Ahhhhhh un mensaje de Dan-dijo Shun

"Oie ven a la cafetería estoy con los chicos"

¡Hey Shun aquí estamos! –gritaba Dan

Hola Dan cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo Shun

Al parecer no te acuerdas de mi verdad- dijo Billy

Si me acuerdo-dijo Shun

Te presento a unos nuevos amigos-dijo Dan

Yo se me presentar mi nombre es Ace

Y yo Baron es un gusto conocerte

Mucho gusto-dijo Shun

En qué grupo quedaste Shun?- pregunto Dan

Quede en 3ª –dijo Shun

Te toco en mi salón-dijo Billy-y con un amigo que se llama Joe y una de mis mejores amigas y por la que todos los chicos babean llamada Alice-dijo Billy

Yo igual voy en 3ª –dijo Ace

Shun llamando al planeta Shun-le gritaba Dan

En que estás pensando-preguntaron todos

En nada ya es un poco tarde nos vemos en la escuela-dijo Shun y se fue

Así es siempre-pregunto Ace

Sí-dijo Dan

**Alice Pov**

Que chico más guapo y unos ojos hermosos-dijo Alice en voz baja

_*Deja de pensar en el Alice deja de pensar en es que dijo que se llamaba ya me acorde Shun*_

Al día siguiente

También la escuela cambio-dijo Shun- Y se subió a la rama de un árbol y tomo una hoja y empezó a tocar una hermosa canción, Alice que iba pasando escucho la canción pero no supo de donde provenía y toco el timbre y entraron a clase.

Buenos días alumnos-dijo el profesor- hoy tenemos a un alumno nuevo pasa- Y un chico con el cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros y unos ojos amarillos pasaba la puerta las chicas se sorprendían, Alice no creía que el chico nuevo era con quien había chocado en el parque.

Su nombre es Shun Kazami y espero se lleven bien con el-dijo el maestro-puedes sentarte allí- señalando un lugar delante de Alice.

Mientras Shun iba a su lugar le lanzaba una cálida sonrisa a Alice que hizo que se sonrojara las tres primeras clases que pasaron Alice no se pudo concentrar ya que Shun estaba delante de ella hasta que sonó la campana de receso y salió a tomar un poco de aire, pero en el camino volvió a escuchar la canción y volteó y vio a Shun sentado en la rama de un árbol con los ojos cerrados tocando una canción

Que linda melodía-dijo Alice

Gracias-dijo Shun – Y bajo del árbol y se dirigió a Alice

Alice se sonrojo de tener a Shun tan cerca y con esa sonrisa y esos ojos mirándola tiernamente

La primera vez que nos vimos no me mencionaste tu nombre-dijo Shun

Me llamo Alice- pero al decir solo su nombre se sonrojo- tengo prisa

Pero antes de que se fuera Shun la sujeto del brazo

Siempre tienes prisa… incluso en receso-dijo Shun

El corazón le empezó a latir cada vez más rápido el chico que estaba en sus pensamientos la había sujetado del brazo

Es que… mis amigas me están esperando- dijo Alice un tanto alterada y Shun la soltó y Alice salió corriendo.

_*Porque esa chica hace que mi corazón lata cada vez más rápido*_-pensaba Shun

Parece que la espantaste claro con tu cara-dijo Dan en tono burlón

Muy chistoso Dan- le contesto Shun con una mirada asesina

Ya relájate-dijo Dan

Shun, Dan-grito Billy-Al fin los encuentro

¿Qué pasó?-dijo Dan

Los quería invitar para que fueran al karaoke conmigo y Ace y mi novia Julie invito a unas de sus amigas vienen-dijo Billy

Yo si voy-dijo Dan

Yo no sé-dijo Shun

Vamos será divertido no seas aguafiestas – dijo Dan

Está bien-dijo Shun

Alice -grito Julie-Por qué estas sonrojada

No es nada que me decías-dijo Alice

Les decía que mi novio Billy vamos a ir al karaoke y quería invitarlas a ustedes el va a llevar algunos de sus amigos-dijo Julie

A quienes- pregunto Runo y Mirra

Invito a Ace, Dan y Shun que es un alumno nuevo-dijo Julie- Van a ir no me decepcionen

Si-gritaron Runo y Mirra

Yo no sé-dijo Alice

Vamos-dijo Julie

Bueno-dijo Alice

Nos vamos a ver en el parque hoy a las 4 y de ahí vamos al karaoke-dijo Julie

Hasta que sonó la campana y tuvieron que regresar a clases y después que terminaron las clases cada uno fue a su casa a arreglarse y se vieron en el parque y fueron al karaoke.

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les haya gustado después subo la segunda parte dejen sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2

En el karaoke

Bien ya estamos todos esto va a quedar así cada uno va a cantar una canción luego haremos parejas dos chicos cantaran una canción luego los dos chicos que sobran harán lo mismo y va a sr lo mismo con nosotras y para el gran final haremos parejas conformadas por un chico y una chica-dijo Julie- Todos de acuerdo

Si-dijeron todos

Bien primero cada uno va a cantar una canción, primero los hombres-dijo Julie –Bien aquí hay cuatro papelitos con cuatro canciones cada uno tome el suyo-

Yo voy a cantar ¡Que!-dijo Dan

Esa canción no la conocía-dijo Ace- Y todos se rieron

Se llama She´s a maniac es de los 80´-dijo Dan

A mí me toco Talking in your sleep esa también es de los 80´-dijo Billy

Y a mí no puede ser Julie si canto esto me voy a humillar-dijo Ace

¿Cuál es?-pregunto Mirra abrazando el hombro de Ace lo que hizo que él se sonrojara

The final countdown- dijo Ace

Y a ti Shun- pregunto Alice un poco sonrojada

Háblame de Beto Cuevas- dijo Shun

Bien ahora su turno cada una tome un papelito-dijo Billy

Me toco Self control también de los 80´-dijo Runo

Pero si tu no tienes nada de autocontrol-dijo Dan – Y todos rieron

A mí me toco Hung up-dijo Julie

A mi Sorry-dijo Mirra

Alice cuál te toco- pregunto Julie

Enamorada-dijo Alice

Bueno vamos a ir pasando un chico una chica ok-dijo Julie

El orden es este Dan, Runo, Billy, Julie, Ace, Mirra, Shun y yo-dijo Alice

Dan subió al escenario

_**She´s a maniac**_

_**(No les pondré la letra pero la canción es de Flash Dance)**_

Dan canto bien y Runo fue la que más se aloco y se llevo aplausos

Luego subió Runo

_**Self Control**_

_**(Tampoco pondré la letra la canta Laura Braningan)**_

La canción la canto genial que sorprendió a Dan

Luego subió Billy

_**Talking in your sleep**_

_**(The romantics)**_

Luego Julie

_**Hung up**_

_**(Madonna)**_

Digamos que no fue la noche de Julie y Billy

Siguió Ace un poco nervioso ya que ese tipo de canciones no eran su fuerte

_**The Final Countdown**_

_**(Europe)**_

Canto estupendo que hizo que todos cantaran

Siguió Mirra

_**Sorry**_

_**(Madonna)**_

Canto bien que Ace se quedo sorprendido porque bailo incluso y eso lo asombro más

Y siguió Shun cuando subió al escenario todas las chicas gritaban

Como es posible que las chicas le griten y ni siquiera a cantado-dijo Dan furioso

Estás celoso-dijo Runo

Y Shun empezó a cantar

_**Háblame**_

_**(Como Shun es muy importante si pondré la letra)**_

_**Háblame**_

_**Aunque no te escuche, Háblame**_

_**Mírame**_

_**Aunque no me veas, mírame**_

_**Porque yo te siento**_

_**Desde el universo hasta el final**_

_**Vivo eternamente en ti**_

_**Háblame**_

_**No me ignores, sólo Háblame**_

_**No me creas lejos**_

_**Siénteme**_

_**Estoy muy cerca, sólo siénteme**_

_**Porque el día es corto**_

_**Y la noche invita a olvidar**_

_**Que fuimos uno y nadie más**_

_**Pudo remplazarnos**_

_**Resistiré hasta que termine este dolor**_

_**Perdonaré si ya no estás**_

_**Somos lo que somos**_

_**Estamos solos**_

_**Y nos entendemos a lo lejos**_

_**Somos los que somos**_

_**Estamos todos**_

_**Desunidos pero queremos amor**_

_**Háblame**_

_**No me ignores, sólo Háblame**_

_**Mírame**_

_**Estoy muy cerca, sólo siénteme**_

_**Porque el día es corto**_

_**Y la noche invita a olvidar**_

_**Que fuimos uno y nadie más**_

_**Vivo eternamente en ti**_

_**Somos lo que somos**_

_**Estamos solos**_

_**Y nos entendemos a lo lejos**_

_**Somos los que somos**_

_**Estamos todos**_

_**Desunidos pero queremos amor**_

_**Solo queremos amor**_

_**Solo queremos amor**_

_**Solo queremos amor**_

Cuando Shun canto todos se quedaron con la boca abierta

_*Shun canta hermoso*-_ pensaba Alice

Cuando Shun bajo de cantar todas las chicas se alborotaron que se tropezó y cayó sobre Alice y la encerró con sus brazos y ambos se pusieron rojos pero Julie le dio un empujoncito a Shun que besó a Alice.

Alice lo siento-dijo Shun parándose rápidamente y levantando a Alice

No… ha…y… pro… ble…ma- dijo Alice sonrojada- Es mi turno de cantar

Alice subió y ahora los chicos babearon por la pelirroja

Y Alice empezó a cantar

_**Enamorada**_

_**Al momento de ser realista**_

_**Nunca me consideré una especialista**_

_**Y sin embargo algo en mí cambió**_

_**Sé exactamente cómo sucedió**_

_**Mi corazón palpitaba**_

_**Cada vez que ese hombre se me acercaba**_

_**Y con el tiempo me empezó a gustar**_

_**Debo decir que no me fue tan mal**_

_**Cómo de repente todo se ha ordenado**_

_**Desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió**_

_**Ya no soy la misma que tú conociste entonces**_

_**Ahora estoy mucho mejor**_

_**Porque me di cuenta que tuvo sentido**_

_**Haber recorrido lo que recorrí**_

_**Si al final de cuentas**_

_**Él era mi recompensa...**_

_**Qué suerte que nunca me fui**_

_**Yo nunca fui muy afortunada**_

_**Mis anteriores novios no me cuidaban**_

_**Me maltrataban y me hacían llorar**_

_**Y nadie me venía a consolar**_

_**Ahora estoy como loca**_

_**Pensando que voy a comerle la boca**_

_**Quiero besarlo hasta sentir dolor**_

_**Y someterlo al más hermoso amor**_

_**Cómo de repente todo se ha ordenado**_

_**Desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió**_

_**Ya no soy la misma que tú conociste entonces**_

_**Ahora estoy mucho mejor**_

_**Porque me di cuenta que tuvo sentido**_

_**Haber recorrido lo que recorrí**_

_**Si al final de cuentas**_

_**Él era mi recompensa...**_

_**Qué suerte que nunca me fui.**_

Alice canto como un ángel que impresiono a todos Shun no sabía que decir

Bien ahora por parejas pero serán dos parejas de chicos y dos de chicas nosotras formaremos las parejas y la canción que van a cantar y viceversa –dijo Julie-Están de acuerdo

Sí-dijeron os chicos

Las parejas serán Dan y Billy y Shun y Ace-dijo Runo

Dan y Billy cantaran I was made for loving you –dijo Mirra

Shun y Ace cantaran Low-dijo Alice

Bien Dan y Billy pasaron y les salió más o menos

Siguieron Shun y Ace

_**[Intro - Ace]**____**  
**__**Mmmmmm**____**  
**__**Let me talk to 'em**____**  
**__**let me talk to 'em**____**  
**__**Mmmmmm**____**  
**__**Let me talk to 'em**____**  
**__**C'mon!**____****_

_**[Chorus Ace:]**____**  
**__**Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)**____**  
**__**Boots with the fur (with the fur)**____**  
**__**The whole club was looking at her**____**  
**__**She hits the floor (she hits the floor)**____**  
**__**Next thing you know**____**  
**__**Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**____**  
**__**Them baggy sweat pants**____**  
**__**And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)**____**  
**__**She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)**____**  
**__**She hits the floor (she hits the floor)**____**  
**__**Next thing you know**____**  
**__**Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**____****_

_**[Shun]**____**  
**__**I ain't never seen something that'll make me go**____**  
**__**This crazy all night spending my doe**____**  
**__**Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go**____**  
**__**Them birthday cakes they stole the show**____**  
**__**So sexual**____**  
**__**She was flexible professional**____**  
**__**Drinking nexenol**____**  
**__**Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa**____**  
**__**Did her thing seen shawty get low**____**  
**__**Ain't the same when it's up that close**____**  
**__**Make it rain I'm making it snow**____**  
**__**Work the pole I gotta bang bro**____**  
**__**I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes**____**  
**__**I'm in to that I love women exposed**____**  
**__**She threw it back at me I gave her mo**____**  
**__**Cash ain't a problem I know where it go**____****_

_**[Chorus (Ace)]**____****_

_**Shun**____**  
**__**Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you home**____**  
**__**My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing**____**  
**__**Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown**____**  
**__**Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan**____**  
**__**One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)**____**  
**__**Now that's three grand**____**  
**__**What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man**____**  
**__**I'm dealing rubber bands**____**  
**__**That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders**____**  
**__**I knew it was over**____**  
**__**That heny and Cola got me like a soldier**____**  
**__**She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her**____**  
**__**So lucky on me I was just like clover**____**  
**__**Shawty was hot like a toaster**____**  
**__**Sorry but I had to fold her**____**  
**__**Like a pornography poster**____**  
**__**She showed her**____****_

_**[Chorus (Ace)]**____****_

_**[Shun]**____**  
**__**Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the money**____**  
**__**Little mama took my cash**____**  
**__**And I ain't want it back**____**  
**__**The way she bent that back**____**  
**__**Got all them paper stacks**____**  
**__**Tattoo above her crack**____**  
**__**I had to handle that**____**  
**__**I was zoned in sexy woman**____**  
**__**Let me show it make me want it**____**  
**__**Two in the morning I'm zoned in**____**  
**__**Them rosee bottles foaming**____**  
**__**She wouldn't stop**____**  
**__**Made it drop**____**  
**__**Shawty dipped that pop and lock**____**  
**__**Had to break her off that guap**____**  
**__**Gal fire just like my glock**____**  
**_

A Shun y Ace les quedo la canción a la perfección todos se alocaron hasta Shun y Ace bailaron en el escenario

Siguen ustedes chicas y las parejas serán Runo y Julie y Mirra y Alice-dijo Dan

Runo y Julie cantarán Poker face-dijo Billy

Mirra y Alice Telephone-dijo Ace

Bien-dijeron las chicas

Pero, deberán bailar esa es la regla y si lo hacen bien nos podrán pedir a uno de nosotros lo que sea-dijo Shun con un tono de desafío

Hecho-dijeron las chicas

Runo y Julie no lo hicieron mal- dijo Dan

Ahora vamos nosotras Mirra-dijo Alice

Bien-dijo Mirra

No creo que lo hagan muy bien-dijo Shun con una risa

Eso crees ya verás-dijo Alice

Y subieron al escenario

_**Telephone**_

_**Alice**_

_**Hello, hello baby you called?**__**  
**__**I can't hear a thing**__**  
**__**I have got no service**__**  
**__**In the club, you see, you see**__**  
**__**Wha-Wha-What did you say,**__**  
**__**Oh, you're breaking up on me**__**  
**__**Sorry, I cannot hear you**__**  
**__**I'm kinda busy.**__****_

_**K-kinda busy**__**  
**__**K-kinda busy**__**  
**__**Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.**__****_

_**Just a second,**__**  
**__**It's my favorite song they're gonna play**__**  
**__**And I cannot text you with**__**  
**__**A drink in my hand, eh**__**  
**__**You should've made some plans with me,**__**  
**__**You knew that I was free.**__**  
**__**And now you won't stop calling me; **__**  
**__**I'm kinda busy.**__****_

_**Stop callin', stop callin', **__**  
**__**I don't wanna think anymore!**__**  
**__**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.**__**  
**__**Stop calling'; stop callin'**__**  
**__**I don't wanna talk anymore!**__**  
**__**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.**__****_

_**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**__**  
**__**Stop telephoning' me!**__**  
**__**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**__**  
**__**I'm busy!**__**  
**__**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**__**  
**__**stop telephonic' me!**__**  
**__**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**__****_

_**you can call all you want**__**  
**__**But there's no one home, **__**  
**__**And you're not gonna reach my telephone!**__**  
**__**Cuz I'm out in the club**__**  
**__**and I'm sippin' that bubb**__**  
**__**And you're not gonna reach my telephone!**__****_

_**Call when you want**__**  
**__**But there's no one home**__**  
**__**And you're not gonna reach my telephone!**__**  
**__**Cuz I'm out in the club**__**  
**__**and I'm sippin' that bubb, **__**  
**__**And you're not gonna reach my telephone!**__****_

_**Mirra**__****_

_**Boy, the way you blowing' up my phone**__**  
**__**won't make me leave no faster.**__**  
**__**Put my coat no faster**__**  
**__**Leave my girls no faster.**__**  
**__**I should leave my phone at home,**__**  
**__**'Cause this is a disaster!**__**  
**__**Callin' like a collector -**__**  
**__**Sorry, I cannot answer!**__****_

_**Not that I don't like you**__**  
**__**I'm just at a party.**__**  
**__**And I am sick and tired**__**  
**__**of my phone r-ringing.**__****_

_**Sometimes I feel like**__**  
**__**I live in Grand Central Station.**__**  
**__**Tonight I'm not taking' no calls,**__**  
**__**'Cause I'll be dancing'.**__****_

_**'Cause I'll be dancing'**__**  
**__**'Cause I'll be dancing'**__**  
**__**Tonight I'm not taking' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancing'!**__**  
**_

En ese momento Alice y Mirra bajaron del escenario y se dirigieron a Shun y Ace y empezaron a bailar cerca de ellos lo cual hizo que ellos se sonrojaran

_****__**Stop callin', stop callin', **__**  
**__**I don't wanna think anymore!**__**  
**__**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.**__**  
**__**Stop callin', stop callin', **__**  
**__**I don't wanna talk anymore!**__**  
**__**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.**__****_

_**Stop callin'; stop callin'**__**  
**__**I don't wanna think anymore!**__**  
**__**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.**__**  
**__**Stop callin'; stop callin'**__**  
**__**I don't wanna talk anymore!**__**  
**__**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.**__****_

_**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**__**  
**__**Stop telephoning' me!**__**  
**__**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**__**  
**__**I'm busy!**__**  
**__**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**__**  
**__**stop telephoning' me!**__**  
**__**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**__****_

_**Can call all you want**__**  
**__**But there's no one home**__**  
**__**you're not gonna reach my telephone!**__**  
**__**'Cause I'm out in the club,**__**  
**__**And I'm sippin' that bubb,**__**  
**__**And you're not gonna reach my telephone!**__**  
**_

En ese momento Mirra tomo a Ace y lo arrojo a una silla y empezó a bailar a su alrededor y Ace se sonrojo demasiado

_****__**Call when you want**__**  
**__**But there's no one home**__**  
**__**And you're not gonna reach my telephone!**__**  
**__**'Cause I'm out in the club,**__**  
**__**And I'm sippin' that bubb,**__**  
**__**And you're not gonna reach my telephone!**_

Alice hizo lo mismo con Shun y hizo que el chico se sonrojara y se noto mucho ya que Alice era muy bonita y bailando parecía una diosa  
_**  
**__**My telephone!**__**  
**__**M-m-my telephone!**__**  
**__**'Cause I'm out in the club,**__**  
**__**And I'm sippin' that bubb,**__**  
**__**And you're not gonna reach my telephone!**__****_

_**My telephone!**__**  
**__**M-m-my telephone!**__**  
**__**'Cause I'm out in the club,**__**  
**__**And I'm sippin' that bubb,**__**  
**__**And you're not gonna reach my telephone!**__****_

_**We're sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this time.**__**  
**__**Please check the number, or try your call again.**_

Apenas termino la canción y Ace jaló a Mirra y la besó. Shun agacho la cabeza y Alice se le acerco y le levantó la cabeza s Shun.

Parece que ganamos la apuesta Shun-dijo Alice con una sonrisa que hico que el chico pelinegro se sonrojara más.

Lo hicieron estupendo- dijo Julie

Bien creo que ganaron- dijo Dan

Y que es lo que van a querer-dijo Billy

Canta una canción conmigo Dan-dijo Runo

Y tú una conmigo Billy-dijo Julie

Ace quisieras cantar conmigo-dijo Mirra

Por supuesto-dijeron Dan, Billy y Ace

Alice faltas tú-dijo Julie

No gracias-dijo Alice

Alice quieres cantar conmigo-dijo Shun un poco sonrojado

Vamos acepta Alice-dijo Dan

Pero-dijo Alice

Si no quieres cantar conmigo no cantes- dijo Shun un poco aliviado- Por qué eres muy tímida para cantar con un chico.

No soy tímida-dijo Alice sonrojada- y para que veas que no lo soy si voy a cantar contigo-dijo Alice decidida

Hecho-dijo Shun

Todos ya habían pasado Runo y Dan cantaron "Amante Bandido", Billy y Julie cantaron "La Pasión", Ace y Mirra cantaron " Perfecta" y luego siguió Shun y Alice y cantaron.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno amigos perdón x no escribir algo para ustedes pero se me olvido quiero agradecerles x sus reviews la verdad que me sirven para seguir con la historia.

También me gustaría que me dijeran que es lo que quieren que le anexe a la historia

GRACIAS


	4. Si no estas conmigo

Bien amigos aquí les dejo el capítulo 3 disfrútenlo

Muy bien siguen ustedes-dijo Julie

Ya se Julie-dijo Shun

No crees que debamos subir ya-dijo Alice

Creo que tienes razón-dijo Shun

Billy pídele al DJ que les ponga esta canción-dijo Julie discretamente

Ok Julie-dijo Billy y fue a donde estaba el DJ

A donde fue Billy-pregunto Runo

Ya verás-dijo Julie guiñándole el ojo a Runo

Alice y Shun ya estaban en el escenario

Bien van a cantar "Si no estás conmigo"-grito el DJ

Que se supone que íbamos a cantar-pero Alice interrumpió a Shun

Ya no importa o tienes miedo-dijo Alice

Está bien-dijo Shun sonrojado

Si no estás conmigo

Alice

A veces se que si que pierdo la cabeza

Y puedo aparentar que esto no me interesa

Hasta puedo llegar a ser indiferente

Si no estás conmigo...

Alice y Shun pero Shun es voz baja

Pero no mi amor tú no eres así

No me digas adiós si esto no ha comenzado

Déjame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano

Cuando te conocí la vida le entendí

Alice

Porque no estabas tú...

Shun

Con tu adiós el dolor se metió en mis sueños

Nuestro amor no murió y eras mi veneno

Nos dejamos llevar, fuimos indiferentes

Y lo nuestro llego a su fin...

Alice y Shun

Pero no mi amor tú no eres así

No me digas adiós si esto no ha comenzado

Déjame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano

Cuando te conocí la vida le entendí

Shun

Porque no estabas tú…

Alice y Shun

Pero no mi amor tú no eres así

No me digas adiós si esto no ha comenzado

Déjame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano

Cuando te conocí la vida le entendí

Shun y Alice

Porque no estabas tú…

Julie le pediste al DJ que cambiara la música-dijo Runo

Así es sé que a Shun le gusta Alice hasta se nota-dijo Julie

Ves no soy tímida-dijo Alice mientras bajaba del escenario y Shun estaba bajando detrás de ella

Ya lo note-dijo Shun

Lo hicieron bien chicos-dijo Julie

Bueno amigos ya debo irme-dijo Alice

Te acompaño ya es muy noche-dijo Shun

No quiero causarte molestias-dijo Alice

Déjame acompañarte-dijo Shun- es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que ganaste

Está bien-dijo Alice

**En camino a casa de Alice**

Alice quiero pedirte una disculpa-dijo Shun con la cabeza abajo- por lo del beso

Fue un accidente sé que Julie te empujo-dijo Alice- Tú no tenías la intención de hacerlo

Shun alzó la cabeza y vio que Alice le sonrió

Oie bailas bien-dijo Shun

Tu crees-dijo Alice sonrojada ya que recordó lo que hizo en el karaoke

La verdad no pensaba que te ibas a bajar del escenario con Mirra y se dirigieran a Ace y a mí-dijo Shun

La verdad no pensaba hacerlo pero tú me retaste-dijo Alice

Llegaron a casa de Alice y Shun se despidió y Alice entro a su casa

_*Shun me besó, aunque solo haya sido un accidente*_- pensaba Alice mientras se tocaba los labios

Pasaron dos semanas de clases

**En clase de Física**

Muy bien alumnos este bimestre el proyecto será construir un sismógrafo y entregar un reporte del prototipo y se va a realizar en parejas que estarán formadas por un chico y una chica bien voy a mencionar las parejas Dan y Runo, Ace y Mirra, Julie y Baron…. Bien y la última pareja es Shun y Alice se pueden poner de acuerdo después de clases, hoy es lunes así que deberán entregar el proyecto el jueves-dijo el maestro-ya pueden irse

_*Alice me toco Alice*_ -dijo Shun

_*Shun, Shun no lo creo*_ -dijo Alice

Al salir de clases Shun se dirigió a Alice

Alice-dijo Shun- Alice volteo rápidamente pero se quedo sin habla el corazón le palpitaba demasiado rápido de tener a Shun enfrente de ella que no escuchaba lo que le decía ya que no dejaba de ver a Shun a los ojos

Alice me estas escuchando-dijo Shun

Perdón que decías-dijo Alice sonrojada

Te hablaba del proyecto si lo querías hacer en mi casa hoy si tu quieres para que no se nos acumule con las tareas-dijo Shun con una sonrisa

Claro a qué hora – dijo Alice

Te parece a las 4 – dijo Shun

Está bien – dijo Alice

**En casa de Shun (su cuarto)**

Y bien con que quieres que construyamos el sismógrafo yo tenía pensado hacerlo con madera y pidió un reporte puedes buscar información en mi computadora por mientras – dijo Shun

Si estoy de acuerdo – dijo Alice – Shun tu crees que esta información sirva

A ver – dijo Shun

Y puso su mano sobre la de Alice ya que su mano sujetaba el mouse y su cabeza cerca de la de Alice y su mano en su hombro, Alice se sonrojo demasiado que quito su mano rápido del mouse y se quito de la silla a lo que Shun volteo rápido.

Que te ocurre te molesta que este cerca de ti- dijera Shun

No es eso- dijo Alice- Ella se volteó y vio que tenía a Shun enfrente de ella pero Shun se acercaba más a ella hasta que Shun tomo su mano y Alice se le quedó mirando directamente a los ojos no podía evitar esa mirada hipnotizante de Shun que no se dio cuenta que sus labios se estaban acercando a los del y los de él a los de ella lentamente hasta que chocaron, Shun abrazaba a Alice de la cintura mientras la besaba, Alice cerró sus ojos y puso sus manos en el pecho de Shun hasta que lentamente sus labios se separaban de los de él.

Que te sucede no te gusto mi beso-dijo Shun con una cálida voz

Es que… tengo prisa alguien me espera- dijo Alice que iba en dirección a la puerta del cuarto de Shun, pero Shun la agarro de su mano.

No puedes decir otra cosa que es que ahora no tienes prisa nadie te está esperando- dijo Shun

¿Por qué me bésate Shun? – dijo Alice un poco alterada

La respuesta es muy sencilla, tal vez si lo hago de nuevo lo averigües- dijo Shun y jalo a Alice hacia él y la besó, Alice no pudo resistir el besó de Shun que se dejó llevar y lo tomo de su chaqueta, Shun la fue recostando en su cama Alice retiró sus labios de los de Shun hasta que se quedaron mirando. Shun la tenía acorralada

Ya te diste cuenta- dijo Shun

Alice no contesto, no dejaba de ver a los ojos a Shun

Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti desde el momento en que chocaste conmigo, cuando bailaste y cantaste conmigo y ese besó accidental-dijo Shun

Alice no dejaba de ver a Shun a los ojos esos ojos que siempre estaban en sus pensamientos desde el momento que se topo con él

Yo también me enamore de ti, te amo Shun siempre que cierro los ojos no puedo evitar dejar de penar e ti- dijo Alice

Entonces te gustaría ser mi novia – dijo Shun

Shun se levanto de la cama y levanto a Alice

Mejor seguimos con el proyecto- dijo Shun

Creo que tienes razón – dijo Alice un poco sonrojada

Alice no creía que el chico que siempre estaba en sus sueños se haya vuelto su novio.

Espero que les haya gustado en el siguiente capítulo aparecerán los que no quieren que Shun y Alice estén juntos.

Dejen sus reviews si no T_T


	5. No tienes porque temer

Al día siguiente

Al fin creía que hoy no acabarían las clases- dijo Alice

Alice – dijo Shun

Que ocurre Shun – dijo Alice

Me gustaría que dieras una vuelta conmigo en el parque – dijo Shun – Podrías

Por supuesto – dijo Alice

Shun y Alice fueron al parque y se recostaron en la raíz de un árbol

Sabes Shun me siento muy feliz a tu lado es como si estuviera con mis padres – dijo Alice que estaba recostada en el pecho de Shun

Tus padres ellos no están contigo – dijo Shun

Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 6 años – dijo Alice con un tono triste

Perdón no quería hacerte recordar – dijo Shun

No te preocupes – dijo Alice

Yo igual perdí a mi madre, nunca conocí a mi padre – dijo Shun

Lo siento mucho – dijo Alice- Shun podrías tocar esa canción con la hoja

Shun tomo una hoja y empezó a tocar la canción pero empezó a llover

Está lloviendo mejor vámonos – dijo Shun

Pero mi casa está lejos – dijo Alice

Vayamos a la mía está más cerca – dijo Shun

Y fueron corriendo hasta que llegaron a la casa de Shun

Pasa Alice – dijo Shun – A penas corrimos unos metros y ya estamos empapados

Y parece que va a venir más fuerte – dijo Alice

Si quieres puedes bañarte, el baño está arriba – dijo Shun

Gracias – dijo Alice y subió a bañarse

Shun no hay ninguna toalla – dijo Alice

Pero Alice ya estaba en el baño sin ropa y Shun fue a darle una toalla y ropa

T… e… n… A… lice - dijo Shun un poco sonrojado ya que tuvo que entrar al baño mientras Alice estaba desnuda (no se preocupen ya estaba en la tina) Shun salió de inmediato del baño y fue a su cuarto y se metió a bañar cuando salió del baño solo llevaba un pantalón. Alice entró al cuarto de Shun ella llevaba un baby- doll (No sé si así se escribe) negro que Shun le había prestado ya que era de su madre pero cuando Alice entró y vio a Shun sin camisa se sonrojo.

¿Qué te pasa Alice nunca habías visto a un chico sin camisa? – dijo Shun con un tono burlón

Nunca – dijo Alice tapando se los ojos con las manos

Pero en ese momento cayó un trueno lo que hizo que Alice se asustara y abrazó a Shun

Tranquila mientras yo esté contigo no tienes por qué temer – dijo Shun abrazando a Alice

En ese momento Alice le dio un besó a Shun que hizo que él cayera a su cama Shun la abrazaba y la besaba cada vez más fuerte y apasionadamente. Alice hacia lo mismo pero se asusto cuando Shun la besó en el cuello.

Shun no – dijo Alice apartándose de Shun

Lo siento, no quería hacerlo, perdóname Alice – dijo Shun con la cabeza abajo un poco apenado por lo que hizo

Acepto tu disculpa – dijo Alice

Pero volvió a caer otro trueno y Alice volvió a abrazar a Shun y el a ella Alice recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Shun y el abrazaba más hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Pasaron dos días hasta que entregaron el proyecto

Bien el mejor sismógrafo fue el de Shun y Alice – dijo el maestro – Y como fue el mejor de la clase los exento del examen de este bimestre

Gracias – dijeron Shun y Alice

Su asesora me pidió que les recordara que este domingo es el baile de Navidad es todo pueden irse – dijo el maestro

Que horro no he invitado a nadie – dijo Dan

Ja – dijo Ace

Y tu ya invitaste a alguien Ace – dijo Dan

Yo ya invite a Mirra, después de todo ella es mi novia – dijo Ace

Ahhhhhh que hare – dijo Dan

Porque no invitas a Runo – dijo Baron

Buena idea pero no sé si quiera – dijo Dan

Si querrá – dijo Baron

Y a quién invitaste Baron – dijo Dan

No podre ir tengo un compromiso pero quería ir iba a invitar a Chan – dijo Baron

Pero ella es novia de Joe – dijo Billy

No lo sabía – dijo Baron

Y tu Billy – dijo Dan

A mi novia Julie – dijo Billy

Y tu Shun – dijo Dan – Y Shun donde esta, estaba aquí

Ya se fue, despistado como siempre Dan – dijo Ace con tono de burla

Muy gracioso Ace – grito Dan

Alice – dijo Shun

Shun – dijo Alice

Quiero preguntarte una cosa – dijo Shun

Claro – dijo Alice

Quieres ir al baile conmigo – dijo Shun

Por supuesto tontito – dijo Alice abrazando a Shun

Ese Shun por su culpa Alice no acepto mi invitación me las va a pagar – dijo Shadow prove – chicos voy a necesitar de su ayuda

Y si nos negamos – dijo Lync

Ustedes me deben una y creo que es la mejor manera de pagarme no lo creen – dijo Shadow

Te ayudare Shadow prove – dijo Mylene – Por culpa de Alice, Shun me rechazó

Te ayudare – dijo Volt

Conmigo no cuentes – dijo Spectra

Ni conmigo – dijo Gus

Como si los necesitara y bueno Lync me vas a ayudar – dijo Shadow

Está bien solo esta vez – dijo Lync _*Pero si le haces algo a Alice me las vas a pagar*_

Así que tu y Shun son novios y no nos lo habías dicho – dijo Julie

Lo siento por no decirles chicas – dijo Alice

Bueno no importa debemos ir de compras –dijo Runo

Está bien – dijo Alice

Así no andaremos a las carreras el día del baile – dijo Julie

* * *

En el próximo episodio el baile de Navidad


	6. El baile de Navidad

_**Hola amigos bueno este fic va a ser alegre y un poco triste **_

_**Espero y les guste**_

_**El Baile de Navidad**_

Me siento extraño con este smoking – dijo Dan

Ya cálmate Dan – dijo Ace un poco molesto

No sé yo no suelo vestirme así y este moño me asfixia – dijo Dan

Ya cálmate me pones nervioso – dijo Billy

Y tu como puedes estar tan tranquilo Shun – dijo Dan

Será porque me tomo todo con calma y no estoy haciendo berrinches por cosas absurdas como pelear con un moño – dijo Shun

Que dijiste – grito Dan

Cambiando el tema, debemos recoger a las chicas en casa de Alice no es así – dijo Billy

Así es – dijo Ace

Y porque nadie toca el timbre de su casa – dijo Billy – llevamos más de media hora aquí parados

Dan, toca el timbre – dijo Shun

Y yo porque – dijo Dan

Solo hazlo – dijo Ace

Bueno ya – dijo Dan y toco el timbre

Y se abrió la puerta

Hola chicos – dijo Runo

Dan se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Runo con un vestido blanco nada esponjado que le llegaba hasta la rodilla con unos zapatos plateados y bien maquillada y con el cabello suelto

Te vez genial – dijo Dan

Gra… cias – dijo Runo

Luego bajo Mirra, Ace quedó impresionado y se sonrojo Mirra llevaba un vestido amarillo nada esponjado debajo de la rodilla unos guantes largos de color blanco que le llegaban hasta los codos y unas zapatillas blancas y una sombra que resaltaban sus ojos.

Mirra estas hermosa – dijo Ace

Tú crees – dijo Mirra un poco sonrojada

Luego bajo Julie, Billy se quedo sin habla al ver a Julie ella llevaba un vestido rosado debajo de la rodilla unos guantes transparentes y unos zapatos blancos y bien maquillada

Luces bien Julie – dijo Billy

Lo sé – dijo Julie

Y por último bajó Alice, Shun se asombró demasiado que no desviaba la mirada de Alice ella llevaba un vestido verde pasto que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y unos guantes que brillaban que le llegaban hasta los codos y unas zapatillas plateadas y bien maquillada.

Alice estas preciosa – dijo Shun

Gracias Shun – dijo Alice

Y que esperamos subamos a la limosina

En la limosina iban todos con su pareja Runo iba abrazando el brazo de Dan, Julie y Billy iban platicando, Ace y Mirra iban tomados de la mano y Alice iba recargada del hombro de Shun

Vamos a bailar Runo – dijo Dan

Está bien – dijo Runo

No nos podemos quedar atrás Julie – dijo Billy

Cierto – dijo Julie

Vamos Mirra – dijo Ace

Claro – dijo Mirra

Alice quieres bailar – dijo Shun

No, por ahora no, vamos a sentarnos – dijo Alice

Está bien – dijo Shun

A lo lejos los estaban observando Shadow prove, Mylene, Volt y Lync

Bien chicos es hora del karaoke a la pareja que le apuntemos la luz va a subir al escenario y cantar la canción que nuestro DJ seleccione. La pareja que sube al escenario es… Shun y Alice

Vamos Shun sube al escenario – dijo Dan

Quieres cantar conmigo Alice – dijo Shun

Si quiero – dijo Alice

Bien van a cantar _**"DUELE EL AMOR"**_

Shun tengo un poco de miedo – dijo Alice

Solo mírame – dijo Shun con una sonrisa

_**Duele el amor**_

_**(Shun y Alice)**_

_**Duele el amor sin ti**_

_**Duele hasta matar**_

_**Shun**_

_**Siento la humedad en mí**_

_**De verte llorar, ni hablar**_

_**Si es que tú te vas, de aquí**_

_**Creo que a mí me va, sufrir**_

_**Alice**_

_**Os quisiera detener el tiempo**_

_**La distancia entre los dos**_

_**Pero se apago la luz del cielo**_

_**Ya no sale más el sol**_

_**Shun**_

_**Soy fragilidad sin ti**_

_**Como superar el fin**_

_**Donde es que dañe, no sé**_

_**Y el recuperar se fue**_

_**Alice**_

_**Ni tú ni yo somos culpables**_

_**Shun **_

_**Pero somos vulnerables**_

_**Alice**_

_**Son la cosas de la vida**_

_**Shun **_

_**Que me quedan por vivir**_

_**Shun y Alice**_

_**Duele el amor sin ti**_

_**Llueve hasta mojar**_

_**Duele el amor sin ti**_

_**Duele hasta matar **_

_**Duele el amor sin ti**_

_**Todo esta tan gris**_

_**Alice**_

_**Os quisiera detener el tiempo**_

_**La distancia entre los dos**_

_**Pero se apago la luz del cielo**_

_**Ya no sale más el sol**_

_**Shun**_

_**Soy fragilidad sin ti**_

_**Como superar el fin**_

_**Donde es que dañe, no sé**_

_**Y el recuperar se fue**_

_**Alice**_

_**Ni tú ni yo somos culpables**_

_**Shun **_

_**Pero somos vulnerables**_

_**Alice**_

_**Son la cosas de la vida**_

_**Shun **_

_**Que me quedan por vivir**_

_**Shun y Alice**_

_**Duele el amor sin ti**_

_**Llueve hasta mojar**_

_**Duele el amor sin ti**_

_**Duele hasta matar **_

_**Duele el amor sin ti**_

_**Todo esta tan gris**_

_**Shun**_

_**Siento la humedad**_

_**Alice**_

_**Siento la humedad**_

_**Shun**_

_**En mí**_

_**Alice**_

_**En mí**_

_**Shun**_

_**De verte llorar**_

_**Alice**_

_**De verte llorar**_

_**Shun**_

_**Ni hablar**_

_**Alice**_

_**Ni hablar**_

_**Shun **_

_**Si es que tú te vas**_

_**Alice **_

_**Si es que tú te vas**_

_**Shun **_

_**De aquí**_

_**Alice **_

_**De aquí**_

_**Shun **_

_**Creo que a mí me va**_

_**Alice**_

_**Creo que a mí me va**_

_**Shun**_

_**Sufrir**_

_**Alice **_

_**Sufrir**_

_**Shun**_

_**Siento la humedad**_

_**Alice**_

_**Siento la humedad**_

_**Shun**_

_**En mí**_

_**Alice**_

_**En mí**_

_**Shun**_

_**De verte llorar**_

_**Alice**_

_**De verte llorar**_

_**Shun**_

_**Ni hablar**_

_**Alice**_

_**Ni hablar**_

_**Shun **_

_**Si es que tú te vas**_

_**Alice **_

_**Si es que tú te vas**_

_**Shun **_

_**De aquí**_

_**Alice **_

_**De aquí**_

_**Shun **_

_**Creo que a mí me va**_

_**Alice**_

_**Creo que a mí me va**_

_**Shun y Alice**_

_**Sufrir**_

_**Shun y Alice**_

_**Duele el amor sin ti**_

_**Llueve hasta mojar**_

_**Duele el amor sin ti**_

_**Duele hasta matar **_

_**Duele el amor sin ti**_

_**Todo esta tan gris**_

Genial – gritaba el DJ

Shun, Alice – cantan genial – gritaba Dan

Bien hecho – dijo Julie

Súper – gritaba Ace

Son lo mejor – gritaban Runo y Mirra

Gracias por cantar conmigo Alice – dijo Shun

Y se acerco a ella y le dio un beso y todos gritaron

Quieres dar una vuelta afuera – dijo Shun

Si – dijo Alice

Alice y Shun salieron al parque

Miren a los tortolitos – dijo Shadow

Alice ponte detrás de mí – dijo Shun serio – Que quieres

Vengo a reclamar lo que es mío – dijo Shadow señalando a Alice

No te dejare que la toques – dijo Shun

Volt – dijo Shadow – Mylene

Y Volt agarro a Shun y Mylene agarró a Alice y se la llevo a Shadow

Vas a ser mía – dijo Shadow acercándose a Alice ella estaba asustada pero Shadow la agarro y se la llevo al bosque

Alice, Alice – gritaba Shun mientras trataba de zafarse

Suficiente – grito Lync y golpeo en la cara a Volt lo que hizo que soltara a Shun

Ve a buscar a Alice rápido Shadow prove la va… abusar de ella ese es su plan – dijo Lync

Porque me ayudaste – dijo Shun

Yo también estoy enamorado de Alice pero no quiero que Shadow le haga daño y prefiero que este contigo que con él – dijo Lync – CORRE Y AYÚDALA NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO COMO UN IDIOTA.

Shun corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que encontró a Shadow que le estaba quitando la ropa a Alice. Shun se enfureció que le dio una patada en la cara a Shadow

Que como escapaste – dijo Shadow desconcertado

No te incumbe – dijo Shun

Shun – dijo Alice llorando

Alice yo te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida – dijo Shun

Ya verás niña ninja nadie golpea a Shadow prove

Shun se movió a una velocidad increíble que le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago a Shadow haciendo que este escupiera sangre y luego le dio un golpe en la quijada dejándolo inconsciente.

Alice estas bien – dijo Shun acercándose a Alice

Shun qué bueno que llegaste – dijo Alice dándole un abrazo a Shun

Pero Shadow prove se paró y sacó una navaja y se dirigió a Shun

Shun cuidado atrás – grito Alice

Pero cuando Shun volteó solo vio unas gotas de sangre pero no eran de él eran de Lync que estaba en medio de él y Shadow. Shadow se asustó que huyó

Lync por que lo hiciste – grito Shun

N… o podía deja… r que la chica q… UE amaba sufriera perdiendo a la persona que más amaba aunque pusiera mi vida en riesgo – dijo Lync escupiendo sangre

Prométeme que cuidaras de ella SHUN – dijo Lync

No te vas a morir – dijo Shun

Prométemelo – grito Lync

T… e lo prometo – dijo Shun

Alice lloraba y se acerco a Lync y le dio un beso en la frente

Lync gracias – dijo Alice mientras salían lágrimas de los ojos de Alice

Los ojos de Lync se iban cerrando lentamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras decía unas palabras

De… Na… Da

De pronto llegaron todos los que estaban en el baile que solo vieron a Lync con una navaja clavada en el abdomen y Alice y Shun que estaban llorando pronto llegó la ambulancia que se llevó el cadáver de Lync

Alice te llevó a tu casa – dijo Shun

Mi abuelo no puede verme así podría dormir esta noche en tu casa – dijo Alice

Sí claro – dijo Shun

Alice fue a la casa de Shun se bañó y salió pero no vio a Shun y salió al patio y lo vio llorando en la rama de un árbol

Shun – dijo Alice

Alice ya saliste – dijo Shun secándose las lágrimas y bajó del árbol

Vamos a entrar a la casa – dijo Shun

Apenas entraron a la casa y Alice abrazó a Shun y el a ella

Vamos a dormir mañana hay que ir al velorio de Lync – dijo Shun con una voz triste

Tienes razón, no quiero dormir sola puedo dormir contigo – dijo Alice

Sí – dijo Shun

Al día siguiente fueron al velorio de Lync y al entierro pasaron dos semanas la policía atrapó a Shadow y lo llevaron al tutelar de menores y cuando fuera mayor de edad lo meterían a prisión. Tiempo después entró un alumno nuevo era un chico rubio con unos lentes llamado Masquerade que le echó el ojo a Alice.

Shun vamos al parque – dijo Alice

Bueno vamos – dijo Shun

Con que ese chico es Shun Kazami no es así – dijo Masquerade

Así es él es el novio de Alice – dijo Mylene

Dices que Shadow intento matar a Shun pero se atravesó un chico llamado Lync que murió y Shadow fue a parar al tutelar de menores – dijo Masquerade

Así es – dijo Mylene

Me llama mucho la atención esa chica quiero que solo sea mía y se la quitare a ese Shun – dijo Masquerade

Es lo quiero a mi me gusta Shun así que si no lo tengo nadie más lo tendrá – dijo Mylene

Y que propones que hagamos – dijo Masquerade

Te propongo esto – dijo Mylene

* * *

Que feo murió Lync y llegó un chico nuevo que plan es el que tiene en mente Mylene


	7. Una noche

**Hola bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo disfrútenlo**

En la cafetería

Estaban reunidos Dan, Shun, Ace, Billy, Runo, Alice, Mirra y Julie.

Qué tal si salimos a dar una vuelta que dicen – dijo Julie

No está mal – dijo Dan

Podemos ir al cine – dijo Runo

Y luego vamos al karaoke – dijo Mirra

Otra vez Mirra – dijo Ace

Vamos por favor – dijo Mirra tomando el brazo de Ace a lo que el chico se sonrojo

Bueno – dijo Ace

Qué estamos esperando vámonos – dijo Dan

En el cine

Qué película quieren ver – dijo Billy

No se – dijo Julie

Que tal una de terror – dijo Ace

No – dijo Runo

Te asusta Runo – dijo Dan

Claro que no – dijo Runo furiosa

Si como no – dijo Dan en tono burlón

Que tal Van Helsing – dijo Shun

Si – dijo Alice

Bueno busquen sus lugares – dijo Dan

Hay que ponernos en medio Runo – dijo Dan

Está bien pero cálmate – dijo Runo

Julie nos sentamos abajo – dijo Billy

Bueno – dijo Julie

Mirra nos sentamos arriba – dijo Ace

No prefiero n medio- dijo Mirra y se sentaron 3 filas arriba de Dan y Runo

Shun vayamos arriba – dijo Alice

Si – dijo Shun con una sonrisa

La película empezó Alice se recargó en el brazo de Shun y el agarró su mano, Julie y Billy estaban dormidos, Ace estaba viendo la película pero se sonrojo cuando Mirra recargó su cabeza en su hombro, Runo y Dan estaba entusiasmados la película termino.

Vamos al karaoke – dijo Mirra y Julie

Pero ya fuimos una vez – dijo Ace y Billy

No importa – dijeron Mirra y Julie

Está bien – dijeron Ace y Billy

Nos acompañan Dan, Shun – dijo Billy

No se – dijo Dan

Vamos Dan – dijo Runo

Quieres ir – dijo Dan

Si – dijo Runo

Bueno – dijo Dan

Y tu Shun – dijo Billy

Alice quieres ir – dijo Shun

No gracias – dijo Alice – no tengo ganas

Lo siento chicos pero igual yo no tengo ganas vayan ustedes – dijo Shun

Bueno no importa – dijo Ace

Alice te acompaño a tu casa – dijo Shun

Si claro – dijo Alice

Iban en el camino pero para ir a casa de Alice había que pasar el bosque todo estaba tranquilo hasta que.

Que linda pareja – dijo Masquerade que se puso en frente de Shun y Alice

Alice ponte atrás – dijo Shun serio

Pero Masquerade le dio un golpe a Shun y se llevo a Alice

Alice – grito Shun y se paro para perseguir a Masquerade

No tan rápido – dijo Mylene sacando una navaja

_*Debo salvar a Alice se lo prometí a Lync que lo haría*_

Shun se movió tan rápido que Mylene no se dio cuenta cuando Shun le quito la navaja que tenía en la mano y le dio un golpe a Mylene dejándola inconsciente y fue corriendo a buscar a Alice pero no la encontraba hasta que vio una pulsera que era de Alice y vio que Masquerade quería quitarle la ropa a Alice pero ella no se dejaba pero él le logro quitar la blusa que traía. Shun sintió rabia que se aventó a Masquerade y lo golpeaba sin parar.

Alice será mía – dijo Masquerade

Shun le dio un golpe que le rompió la boca y lo paro y lo azoto a un árbol que quedo inconsciente.

Alice ponte de pie – dijo Shun extendiendo su mano

Shun el me iba a – dijo Alice pro Shun la interrumpió

Pero no lo hizo vámonos de aquí mejor vámonos a mi casa no te puedo llevar en este estado a casa de tu abuelo – dijo Shun

En la casa de Shun

Alice báñate – dijo Shun

Shun fue a su cuarto y se sentó en su cama hasta que Alice salió del baño con una bata que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y entro al cuarto de Shun

Shun gracias por defenderme – dijo Alice sentándose al lado de Shun y tomándolo de la mano

Yo siempre te voy a cuidar y nadie hará que me aleje de ti

Shun hazme tuya – dijo Alice

Shun se sorprendió de lo que acabo de oír que se volteo y miro a Alice que estaba recostada en su hombro.

Qué dices Alice yo no puedo hacer eso y justo después de lo que pasó – dijo Shun

Pero lo único que sintió fue que Alice lo besó. Shun no se pudo resistir al besó de Alice que la fue recostando en su cama mientras la besaba apasionadamente que le fue quitando la bata lentamente mientras la iba besando en todo el cuerpo. Alice respondía a cada beso de Shun mientras le desabrochaba la camisa esa fue una noche que nunca olvidaran.

Shun se despertó y vio a su lado a Alice que tenía una sábana encima el se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente y se puso el pantalón y salió del cuarto. Alice se despertó y al no ver a Shun se puso la bata y bajó.

Shun dónde estás – dijo Alice

En la cocina – dijo Shun

Alice fue de inmediato

¿Quieres café? – dijo Shun

Sí, por favor – dijo Alice y Shun le sirvió en una taza y Alice fue a la mesa después fue Shun

Estaban callados sentados tomando su café hasta que Alice rompió el silencio

Shun por favor no le digas a nadie lo que ocurrió – dijo Alice

Lo sé no te preocupes no diré nada – dijo Shun

Gracias – dijo Alice

Aunque todavía tengo ganas de matar a Masquerade – dijo Shun – será mejor que te vaya a dejar a tu casa

Si – dijo Alice

Al día siguiente

Eso demuestra que soy un buen cantante – dijo Dan

Si claro – dijo Ace

Vamos admite que te gané en el karaoke – dijo Dan

Bueno – dio Ace

Oigan y Shun – dijo Dan

Ahí está – dijo Billy señalando a Shun

Que tal Shun – dijo Dan

Hola chicos – dijo Shun

Qué te pasa te veo algo desanimado – dijo Billy

No es nada – dijo Shun

Bueno si tú dices – dijo Billy

Oigan chicos – grito Baron

Qué pasó – dijo Dan

No se han enterado – dijo Baron

Enterarnos de que – dijo Ace

De que encontraron a Masquerade todo golpeado en el bosque y a Mylene inconsciente – dijo Baron

Enserio – dijeron todos excepto Shun

Y quien fue – pregunto Billy

Shun se los dices tú o se los digo yo – dijo Baron

Todos se le quedaron mirando a Shun

No sé de qué hablas – dijo Shun

Bueno eso no importa lo bueno es que le dieron una golpiza – dijo Billy

Terminaron las clases y paso una mes

Alice y Shun iban caminando en el parque Alice iba abrazada del brazo de Shun

Shun podríamos sentarnos – dijo Alice

Si claro – dijo Shun – De qué quieres hablar

Shun esto que te voy a decir va a cambiar nuestras vidas - dijo Alice

Qué es Alice – dijo Shun

Pero en ese momento Alice se desmayó

Alice – dijo Shun

Shun llevo a Alice al hospital

Doctor como esta Alice – dijo Shun

No se preocupe ella está bien – dijo el doctor

Qué bueno – dijo Shun

Y también el bebé – dijo el doctor a lo que Shun se sorprendió

El bebé – dijo Shun

Si el bebé la señorita Alice está embarazada – dijo el doctor

Shun se quedó inmóvil respecto a lo que dijo el doctor Alice estaba embarazada.

Puedo pasar a verla – dijo Shun

Si pase – dijo el doctor

Alice estás bien – dijo Shun

Si Shun – dijo Alice

Alice – dijo Shun

Ya te dijo el doctor verdad yo quería darte la noticia pero me desmaye – dijo Alice – Ahora que vamos hacer

No te preocupes yo me hare responsable del niño después de todo es mi hijo – dijo Shun con una sonrisa

Creí que te ibas a enojar – dijo Alice

Enojarme Alice vas a tener un hijo mío como crees que me voy a enojar contigo – dijo Shun mientras abrazaba a Alice

Gracias Shun – dijo Alice

Creo que deberíamos decirles a los demás no crees – dijo Shun

Puede que tengas razón – dijo Alice

Al día siguiente

Haber Shun dime qué era eso tan importante para reunirnos a todos – dijo Dan algo molesto porque ese día iba a tener una cita con Runo

Si ya dinos – dijo Mirra

Bueno es que Alice y yo – dijo Shun

Aja Alice y tú – dijo Runo

Vamos – dijo Shun

Vamos – dijo Ace

A ser papás – dijo Alice

¡QUÉ! – dijeron Dan, Runo, Billy, Julie, Ace, Mirra y Baron

Cómo pasó eso – dijo Dan

Dan creo que todos sabemos que pasó – dijo Ace

Bueno y que harán son muy jóvenes – dijo Runo

Ya lo decidimos y Alice va a tener al bebé – dijo Shun

Qué lindo y que va a ser niño o niña – dijo Julie

Todavía no sabemos – dijo Alice

Nosotros los vamos a ayudar – dijo Billy

Es cierto – dijo Mirra

Gracias chicos – dijo Shun

**Bueno ya termine este capítulo perdón es que no he tenido mucha inspiración y he tenido mucha tarea pero lo termine**

**Gracias x leer**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	8. Un nombre

**Bueno perdón por la demora pero he estado muy ocupada ya que lanzaron convocatorias en mi escuela para ir a UDEMUN (Modelo de Naciones Unidas) y pase la prueba y la tarea y proyectos pero termine este capítulo disfrútenlo. **

**Pasaron 3 meses**

**En la cafetería**

Ay Alice ya se te está empezando a notar tu pancita – dijo Julie

Si, es cierto pero como le harán ya sabe tu abuelo – dijo Runo

Si ya sabe al inicio se espanto – dijo Alice

Como no se iba a espantar si su nieta que apenas va a salir de secundaria ya está embarazada – dijo Mirra

Je pero lo acepto y eso es lo bueno y Shun fue a hablar con mi abuelo respecto a eso – dijo Alice

Por suerte ya van a acabar las clases y al parecer no podrás seguir en la escuela – dijo Runo

Lo sé – dijo Alice

Bueno y ya les dijeron que va a ser – dijo Julie emocionada

Si pero es sorpresa – dijo Alice

Y Shun lo sabe – dijo Mirra

No solo yo pero le quiero dar la sorpresa – dijo Alice

Hay dinos – dijo Runo

No cuando nazca lo sabrán –dijo Alice

**Pasaron 3 meses más**

**En la cafetería**

Estaban todos reunidos Dan, Runo, Ace, Mirra, Billy, Julie, Baron, Marucho, Shun y Alice

Oigan ya saben cómo se va a llamar el bebé – dijo Dan

No todavía no hemos pensado en eso – dijo Shun

Qué cómo es posible que todavía no sepan cómo se va a llamar – dijo Julie

Qué tal si lo decidimos ahorita – dijo Runo

No sé estás de acuerdo Alice – dijo Shun

Sí – dijo Alice

Bueno si fuera un niño como lo llamarías Shun – dijo Julie

Ash – dijo Shun

Ash – repitió Alice – es un nombre muy bonito

Suena bien – dijo Dan

Entonces así se llamara si es un niño – dijo Runo

Bueno y si fuera niña – dijo Julie

Ashley – dijo Alice

Que nombre más lindo y combinan – dijo Mirra

Ash y Ashley – dijo Shun

Riman – dijo Marucho

No se diga más si es niño se llamara Ash – dijo Baron

Y si es niña se llamara Ashley – dijo Julie

**Pasaron 2 meses**

En casa de Shun

Alice y Shun estaban dormidos

Shun – decía Alice mientras lo movía

Qué pasó – dijo Shun medio dormido

Shun ya va a nacer – dijo Alice adolorida

Quién va a nacer – dijo Shun

TU HIJO VA A NACER– grito Alice y despertó a Shun

Vámonos rápido al hospital – dijo Shun

En el hospital

Shun ya llegue – dijo Dan – Cómo esta Alice

Está dando a luz – dijo Shun nervioso

Ya llegamos – dijo Julie, Mirra y Runo

Y Ace, Baron, Billy y Marucho – dijo Dan

Ya vienen para acá – dijo Julie

Pasó media hora

Ya no aguanto más – dijo Shun – voy a entrar

Pero apenas iba a entra salió el doctor

Ya puede pasar el papá – dijo el doctor

Shun – dijo Alice

Alice cómo estás y el bebé – dijo Shun tomándola de la mano

Ellos y yo estamos bien – dijo Alice

Ellos – dijo Shun

Si eran gemelos – dijo Alice – Parece que se llamaran Ash y Ashley

Shun se dirigió a la incubadora que estaba al lado de Alice

Son un niño y una niña – dijo Shun sonriendo

Sí – dijo Alice con una sonrisa

Pero en ese momento todos entraron a la habitación

Qué es un niño o una niña – dijo Dan

Es una niña obvio – dijo Runo

No es un niño – dijo Billy

Qué es Shun, Alice – pregunto Mirra

Son gemelos – dijo Shun

Es un niño y una niña – dijo Alice

¡QUE! – gritaron todos

Sorprendidos – dijo Shun

Mucho – grito Dan

Que los niños empezaron a llorar por el grito de Dan

Mira lo que provocas – dijo Runo y le dio un golpe a Dan

Shun cargo a la niña y se la dio a Alice para que la arrullara y Shun cargo al niño e hizo lo mismo. Pasaron unos minutos y los niños se tranquilizaron.

Ay se ven tan lindos cargando y arrullando a sus hijos – dijo Julie

Y bien apostaría que se llamarán Ash y Ashley verdad – dijo Ace

Sí – dijeron Alice y Shun

**6 años después**

**En el parque**

Mamá – gritaba una niña con el cabello oscuro como la noche y la piel albina y unos ojos marrones.

Qué ocurre – dijo Alice

Dile a tía Julie y Tía Runo que deje mi cabello – dijo la niña

Vamos Ashley deja que tía Julie te peine así te verás hermosa cómo tu mamá – dijo Julie

Julie deja a Ashley ella no quiere que la peines – dijo Alice abrazando a su hija.

Eres muy protectora – dijo Runo

Papá – gritaba un niño con el cabello azabache y la piel morena con ojos color ámbar.

Tío Dan y Tío Billy hicieron trampa les metí gol y dicen que no es cierto – dijo el niño

Vamos Ash no metiste gol – dijo Billy

Ya dejen a Ash – dijo Shun y cargo al niño

Si Ash dice que metió gol es porque metió gol – dijo Shun

Consientes mucho a ese niño Shun – dijo Dan

Y eso que tu igual consientes mucho al tuyo – dijo Shun

No es cierto yo no consiento a Jake – dijo Dan

Claro que sí – dijo Runo – Por cierto Dan dónde está nuestro hijo

Fue a comprar un helado con Ace – dijo Dan

Y donde este Keith – dijo Mirra

Tu hijo se fue con Ace – dijo Shun

Shun – dijo Alice – dónde está Ash

Esta aquí conmigo – dijo Shun

Por cierto saben donde esta mi hija – dijo Billy

Estabas jugando con Ash y no te fijaste donde estaba tu hija– dijo Dan

Tu tampoco sabías dónde estaba el tuyo – dijo Billy

Billy nuestra hija está con Baron fueron a comprar un refresco – dijo Julie – no te acuerdas que te pidió permiso.

Lo siento – dijo Billy

Mira ahí viene Ace – dijo Shun

Mami – grito un niño con el cabello medio verdoso y la piel albina y de ojos celestes

Keith – dijo Mirra – Mira papi me compró un helado de vainilla

Qué bien – dijo Mirra cargando a su hijo

Papá - grito un niño con el cabello y ojos cafés y la piel medio morena

Tío Ace me compró un helado de chocolate – dijo el niño

Qué rico me das Jake – dijo Dan

Sí papá – dijo Jake

Ahí viene Baron – dijo Alice

Mamá – dijo una niña de piel albina, ojos grises y rubia

Tío Baron me llevó a comprar un refresco – dijo la niña

Porque tardaron tanto – dijo Billy

Es que Jane no se decidía si quería un refresco o un jugo – dijo Baron

Ya veo – dijo Julie

Todos estaban en el parque un año después de que Alice y Shun tuvieron a sus gemelos Ash y Ashley los demás también quisieron tener un hijo Dan y Runo tuvieron un niño al que llamaron Jake, Mirra y Ace tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Keith y Julie y Billy una niña a la que llamaron Jane, Baron se hizo novio de una chica que conoció en la escuela. Y todos vivieron felices a excepción de Shadow prove que está en prisión, Mylene que está en el manicomio, Masquerade que está acompañando a Shadow ya que estaba tomado y atropelló a una chica.

**Termine espero les haya gustado dejen reviews si tengo tiempo libre haré otra historia de Shun y Alice.**

**Bye **


End file.
